efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh Reed
Joshua Reed (born 9th February 1993), also known professionally as Josh Reed, is an English businessman and Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of the Royal Wrestling Kingdom, a UK-based wrestling promotion. In RWK, he serves as the on-screen owner and showrunner, holding that position since his acquisition of the company in early April 2017, when he used his funds to buy the company from the Storm family. A former English athlete and amateur Rugby star, Reed never did truly get to the professional level that he wanted to due to a nasty concussion that forced him to retire from the sport that he had loved to play. Since then, he has become known to the public by sheer luck, having won the lottery and continued to amass funds, before eventually using that money to buy the Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK), a fledgling wrestling promotion based in Manchester, England. Early Life Joshua Reed was born on February 9th, 1993 in Gateshead, England. Soon after his birth, the family moved out of Gateshead and into Newcastle upon Tyne. There, he made his way through the British education system, coming out with brilliant athletic talent but less than average qualifications in English and Mathematics. He would then move onto playing amateur league Rugby for a local side, quickly becoming one of their star players and drawing the attention of many scouts for reputable teams across the entirety of Great Britain. However, it would be a freak accident that stopped all of these aspirations from happening. Ending up with a nasty concussion that left him out of action for months, with a heavy heart Reed decided to bow out of the sport and cut his career short, retiring when he was just getting started. Moving on to work two part-time jobs across Newcastle in an effort to make money and provide for himself, Reed began to live a lowly existence. However, it would be by sheer luck and coincidence that one day, he would buy a lottery ticket and end up winning the jackpot, becoming one of the wealthiest people in the entirety of his town by pure accident alone. Deciding that he wanted to save his money, by some miracle Josh Reed began to make more money. Amassing his wealth as much as he could in a short space of time, Reed eventually used his funds to purchase the Royal Wrestling Kingdom, fulfilling his childhood dream of having a wrestling company of his own. Professional Wrestling Career Royal Wrestling Kingdom Arrival as Owner and Showrunner After his buyout of the company in April 2017, a headline was posted to the RWK Newswire page explaining the company's new ownership and that the owner would be revealed at IWTMania V: When Worlds Collide, the cross promotion show between Royal Wrestling Kingdom and Internet Wrestling Titles for their final farewell show. At the event, Reed would arrive and explain himself to the audience in attendance and the people watching live through the cameras, before leaving to let the show continue smoothly. Despite this, Reed would appear later on in the night to decide on the match ending between Ryan Vendetta and Tyler Keenan in their Hell in a Cell match, which he ruled to be a draw, causing much backlash in the RWK fandom and with the board of directors themselves. Following this, Reed would announce that the RWK Crowned Jewel, held at the time by KJ Kidd, and the IWT Championship, held by Nick, would be unified into one championship fought between the holders of both titles at RWK: Cold Day in Hell. At the event, Reed rechristened the belts' unified name as the RWK Imperial Championship, using the Crown Jewel as the title to represent it, and stayed at ringside with the title belt the entire match. However, during the match, Nick would exit the ring and rip the championship from Reed's hands, before using it to knock out KJ and pin him to become the first ever RWK Imperial Champion, much to Reed's dismay. Further backlash ensued after this, with many people criticizing Reed's lack of action when the belt was stolen. To try and make up for his mistake, Reed booked a rematch between Nick and KJ at the next show, RWK: Kings of the Empire, as a no holds barred submission match to determine the champion once again and ensure a clean winner. Subsequently, Nick won the match and retained his championship. Partnership with Kristina Oliver, Sabbatical, and Return After the end of RWK: Kings of the Empire, Reed was called into a meeting at the promotion's headquarters in Manchester. There, he was actively questioned by the board of directors about the various goings-on behind the scenes in RWK and the reasons behind the questionable decisions he has made during his time as showrunner. Despite Reed's answers, the board of directors saw it fit to introduce an 'executive consultant' into the mix, adding Kristina Oliver to the day-to-day running of the show in order to make sure Josh makes no more decisions that could jeopardize the company's position. She would be involved with Josh Reed throughout multiple segments but would make decisions without him, including suspending and later firing popular wrestler Ryan Vendetta and hosting the drawing for Lion's Crown, the former of which Josh Reed came out confused, asking for an explanaiton. It was later revealed that he was made to go on a storyline sabbatical. Making Kristina Oliver the acting general manager for a time. Josh Reed would not appear in RWK for months until he came out after RWK Kingdom Awards main event to stop an assault by Azrael on the rehired and renamed Ryan Doucette. To get him to stop, he offered a match at Grand Coronation II between the two, and after a counter-offer from Azrael, add the stipulation of Minefield Marathon Rules, a match type from the two wrestler's defunct promotion, Next Generation Wrestling. Personal Life Josh Reed is an avid fan of Football and Rugby, being a fan of Manchester United. Despite portraying a very "clueless" character in Royal Wrestling Kingdom, Reed was a top student through schooling until he suffered a concussion. Before that, he was considered for try-out for the National 1 Rugby Club, Ampthill RUFC. In Wrestling Entrance Themes Royal Wrestling Kingdom * "Yeah Yeah Yeah" by New Politics